saiyaan
by dareya789
Summary: wrote it bcz i was hurted seeing last night epi...just tried a romantic one


**Author note :hye i am posting a new story and its again on dareya actually i was hurted alot due to 20 july epi ...how could they separate dareya and how could shreya say yes to that siddharth ...dareya was the biggest cause that i watch cid ...but now no dareya so i am not gonna watch cid.. i will post only if dareya donnt separate**

**it is a sequel of epi raaz kate hath ka in which shreya was hurt badly here i am showing dareya married so dont get confuse and daya was on a mission for two weeks**

after coming from mission daya came directly to beaure .. he was very happy that today he would see his love after a **week**...he wanted to surprise shreya so he came earlier after solving the case as he entered he saw everyone working there except shreya, purvi and nikhil

daya pov : whattttttttt...shitt yaar wo yahan nahi hai...

he sighed and greet everyone...all of them became tensed seeing him...he felt something fishy

daya : boss kya hua tum itne pareshan kyun ho

abhijeet (trying to hide ) :nahii kuch nahii

daya : abhi kuch to hua tum sab mujhe dekh kar itna ghabra kyun rahe ho...mera jaldi mission se wapis ane se tumhe khushi nahi hui kya...

abhijeet : are nahi tu bhi na kuch bhi bolta rehta ...par aj subah hi to baat hui thi tu ne tab kuch nahi bataya tha..

daya : haan main shreya ko surprise dena chata tha (looking around)kahan hai wo...

abhijeet : wo...wo...shreya...beaure main nahi hai

daya: (smile) are woh to mujhe bhi dikhai de raha hai

abhijeet :(tensed) wo...wo..shreya...wo

daya: ( confuse ) kya hua shreya ko wo tik to hai na

sachin interuppted

sachin : daya sir chutki thik hai bas usse thodi ...before he could complete his sentence beaure door open...here she comes with a large bandge around her head and on hand... her eyes were swollen like she has wept a lot something pinched his heart...she sees toward him and become tense as she knew he will get angry with her for not telling him about the injury he move toward her

daya : shreya ye... itni chot kaise lagi

she does not reply

abhijeet : daya wo...he tell him about the current case and how she got injury and she wept because she was feeling guilty for not saving the children and how they found the kids but are still trying to catch criminal

daya: (angry) shreya tumhe itni chot lagi par tum ne muje batana zaroori nahi samjha

shreya : (confused) daya sir wo..main ...ap

again beaure door open and nikhil come

nikhil : sir wo mujrim ka pata chal gaya

duo : kon hai wo...

nikhil : sir wo ussi larki ka mangetar wo hi iss sab ka piche hai...

they all go and the case is solved but daya is still angry with her whole day she tried to talk with him but he was in no mood both were sitting on their desk daya was working while shreya was staring him

shreya pov: daya mujh se kitna naraz hain samajh hi nahi raha ka agar main inhe batati to inhe meri tension hoti aur mission par concentrate nahi kar pata par ab innhe manao kaise...

she again look toward him and found him staring her ...she catches her ear like a small kid...he passes a look "not a chance" she sat helpless...shreya had finished her work but was waiting for him...daya knew about this...he move toward abhijeet

daya (loud tone so shreya can hear it ):abhi main apne khabri se milne ja raha hoon

shreya smiles listening it because she knew he was telling her indirectly that he is not going with her...he grab his keys and mobile and move out...after sometimeshe also moved out of beaure

in dareya house

she entered and lock the door and move toward kitchen and make favourite dishes for his dear husband and light the hall with candles and then she goes to bedroom...she was tired ...she sat on bed

to herself :pata nahi...itna gussa wo kuch samajte hi nahi hain...ab kaise manao innhe ...koi asaan kam hain innhe manana...par kaise manao innhe..kuch samaj nahi a araha

she open her wardrobe while murmuring to herself...she was taking out her cloth...her hands touch a red dress she remebered that before going to mission they went to mall and he choose this dress for her

**flashback:**

dareya were in mall...they passes through a shop..he pull her in the shop...and point toward a short sleeveless red dress

daya :ye wali dress leta hain

shreya : are itni choti dress main nahi loon gi

daya :lo gi...(toward the saleman)isse pack kar do

shreya : are main na kahan na..main nahi pehno gi

daya : acha mat pehna par main le raha hoon

**flashback ends**

shreya take it out...a plans hits her mind

shreya to herself : aisa karti hoon ye dress dal leti hoon...shayad iss dress main mujhe dekh kar man jaye

she wear it ...dress was hardly up to her knee... her hair were left loose...she was wearing her marriage necklace...a simple pendent and matching small white earing ..and a high heel white sandal...she take a pinch of vermillion and apply..she step back and see herself in mirror

shreya : hey bhagwan..innhe manana ka liye kitna ajeeb se kapde pehne par rahe hain ...ab bas wo man jaye..plzzz plzzz...

she goes to hall and sits on couch waiting for her handsome husband...after sometime she hear sound of car...she ran toward the door...before he could ring the bell she opens the door...he came in...he was stunned to see her...she was looking nervous and was streching her dress down her knees ...he was lost in her..he advanced toward her and kissed her right cheek...she smiled...he sees her smiling...

daya (realizes) : yeh mat sochna tum se naraz nahi hoon..ghar atey hi tumhe kiss karne ki adat meri...samjhi...

shreya : (smiles): haan pata ha **adat **se majbor hain ap...

he could not get his eyes off her...her legs were so soft...he was staring her and was amazed to see her preparation for candle light dinner...she block her arms around his neck..he tried to show that he is not interested and take out his mobile to dial someone number...she sees this and snatches mobile from his hand and throw it on couch

shreya : kya mujh se naraz ho...hmmm...bolo na( moving her index finger on face )

no reply

shreya : acha ye batao kitna naraz ho

daya (removing her hands ) ; bohut zyada

shreya : i am sorry daya..main kya karti...mujhe laga ka agar main bataon gi to tumhara mission se shayad concentration kam ho jaye iss liye...sachi... i am really very sorry

daya : shreya ...i love you so much ...main nahi chahta ka tummhe kuch bhi ho...lekin tum ne mujhe na bata kar...you hurted me ...

shreya ( tears in eyes ) : sorry...main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahti thi...

daya (hug her ): i am sorry ..main kuch zyada hi over react kar gaya

shreya : its ok ...par ab to tum mujh se naraz nahi ho na...(broke hug)

daya (smiles mischiveouly): hmmm thoda sa

shreya ( smiles and kiss his right cheek ) : ab kitna...

daya :abhi bhi thoda sa

shreya : (again smiles but bite on his left cheek instead of kissing him and runs) : ab kitna ( she laugh)

daya (run behind her ) shreya ki bachi ... abhi batata hoon tumhe...

she was running and he was chasing her... he throws a cushion on her...due to her high heel she misbalances and was about fall...he catches her from waist...they share a cute romantic eye lock...he make her stand ...his arms were around her waist...her hairs were coming on her face..he moves the hairs and settle them behind her ears

daya : patni ji...

shreya :hmmm...

daya :ap ko pata hai...ka ap iss dress main kitni hot lag rahi hain...

she turned red and tried to move from there but he caught her wrist and pull her toward him ...she crashes on his chest...she move her face upward and looked in his eyes..she could see mix feeling of love and lust in his eyes for her...he move his face forward and cupped her face..she shivered on his touch...he saw toward her lips which were trembling ..he forward his face and was about to kiss her lips when she place her hand on his lips and he kisses the hand which was on his lips...she flinches...she again move backward but he kisses her lips passionately ...she was still trembling...he deepened the kiss and smiled under the kiss when she responded him back...after a continuous kiss when air became necessary for them...they break apart...both were breathing heavily ...she jerks him a little

shreya : chalo ab khana kha lo ...

daya : (smiles mischiveously)nahi aj mera pehle kuch tekha khana ka man ha...

shreya : nahii...daya plzz nahi...

he start moving toward her and caught her from waist...he leaned toward her neck...she was shivering as after marriage it was first time they were getting closer...he started kissing her neck...he was kissing each inch of her neck...she was trembling ..his hand were more desperate than him were busy in discovering her...he removes hair from her neck and kissed again moving downward...she was melting in his arms...she places her hand on his head in order to stop him ...he sees toward her and smile...she passes a nervous smile...he touches her soft lips with his tongue...she flinches..he was moving forward while she was stepping backward ...she hits with the wall behind her...her heart beat was increasing...he kept his hand on both side of her head...and kisses on his cheek ...he was kissing her whole face..he kisses on her lips and kissed her passionately ...his tongue was playing in her mouth...he was sucking her tongue hard...he asked permission to enter her which she successfully give by responding the kiss...they broke apart...she was blushing badly while he was smiling widely..he take her hand in his hand and kiss it ...she was feeling those butterflies in her stomach...he held her up in his strong arms and start moving toward bedroom ...her arms were block around his neck and her eyes were close...her heart was running like a horse...

the weather was romantic ...light wind was blowing and windows were open...the room was lighten with moon light

he entered the room and she removes her sandal and he made her lie on bed...he move toward the door and close it ...he on the romantic dim lights on the wall...and sits on the other side of bed and tilt her face toward him...her eyes were close..he keeps his hand on her face and slowly slid down feeling her every bit...

shreya pov :ye mujhe kya ho raha hai..meri dhadkan itni tez kyun ho rahi hai...ye mera daya hai...mujhe iss tarah piche nahi hona chaiye...mera daya mujhse bohut pyaar karta ha agar wo mera kareeb a raha hai to mujhe usse nahi rokna chaiye..haan nahi rokna chaiye...

she hardly open her eyes and sees that there breath were touching each other...he moved and now she was on top...she opened his shirt button and removed his tank top...she kissed his hard chest...he was shock but happy to see her closer to him...he moved and again he was on top ...he kisses on her neck and she moved her face to give him a better access...he moved a little away from her and start opening the zip of her dress...as he move down the zip of her dress her heart was racing and was ready to come out running like a horse...he move her face toward him and kissed on her neck...he was slowly removing her dress ...kissing her ..she was in her inners only...she was blushing badly..he started to remove her inners ..she turned on bed..he smiled seeing her...he turned her slowly...and start kissing her upper body ...this was enough for her...she caught her right hand tightly and raised her body from bed ...he kissed on his forehead ...she felt relieved...the cool air was touching her body and she was feeling cold ..he sensed it and move to close window..she smiled a little

...he start moving toward her removing his belt...she seemed like she had stop breathing...he undone his pant zips...her heart stop breathing for a while... he started to kiss on her soft legs slowly leaning over her...his kisses were becoming harsh and she flinches...he separate her legs and place himself between her ...she held her breath and closed her eyes tightly..he place a hand on her cheek she slowly open her eyes and he kisses her lips...he moved into her...she broke the kiss and flinched in pain ...tears were rolling down her cheeks ..he paused for a second and immediately suck her tears from his lip..he again kissed her and pushed hardly in to her but this time he did not let the kiss break she moaned and gasped under the kiss after sometime they finish both were lying on bed exhausted ...her arms were around his waist...she rested his head on his chest ...

Daya : shree...(moving his finger in her hairs)

Shreya :hmmm...

Daya :aik baat kahoon...

Shreya :haan

Daya : do you know instead of your flat stomach...i would love big stomach carrying symbol of our love...

She turned crimson red as she understood whta he said and hid her face in his broad chest...he smiled at her

Daya :acha ye batao hum uska naam kya rakhe ga

Shreya : hmmm...hum uska naam gollu...haan gollu rakhe ga

Daya :kya gollu...nahii kuch aur rakhe gain...

Shreya :are pet name gollu rakhe gain na...

Daya : phir chale ga...par mujhe to parii chahiye

Shreya : nahii...gollu hi aiga

Daya :pari

Shreya :gollu

Daya:pari

Shreya:gollu

Daya :pari

Shreya :gollu

Daya :gollu

Shreya : gollu...pne apko aap kuch zyada chalak samajhte hain ...ap ka idea bohut purana ha...ab apka idea aik duk bekar ho gaya hai

Daya : to smart

Shreya (winks): akhir biwi kiski hoon

After a while she got up she was wearing his shirt which was very loose and big for her...

Daya : waise shreya meri shirt mujh se zyada tum par achi lag rahi hai

She smiles

Shreya :acha ab bohut maska ho gaya ...ab khana kha lijiye...mujhe to bohut bhook lagi hai..my stomach is growling...

Daya : acha thik hai chalo...

Shreya moves toward washroom

Daya : kahan ja rahi ho

Shreya : are washroom ja rahi hoon tum chalo main kapde change kar ke ati hoon

Daya grab her and held her in his arms

Daya :are pati se kaisa sharmana...aisa hi chalte hain na

Shreya :are niche utaro..

Daya : nahi...chalo

Shreya : daya main gir jaon gi

Daya : are pehle giri thi kya

Shreya : pehle to mujhe pata nahi chala...apne kab mujhe uthaya

Daya :acha matlab jo kuch bhi thodi der pehle hua apko kuch bhi yaad nahi

Shreya : yaad hai na (shy smile)

Daya : haii iss tarah mat sharmaya karo warna control nahi hota (start kissing her neck)

Shreya : dhayan se sirhiyan utariye warna hum dono girre gain...

Daya : as your wish mam...

Shreya smiles

And they go downstairs..shreya serves dinner and sit on the chair next to daya

Daya : shreya khana rakh to diya par ab mujhe kon khilaya ga..

Shreya : bagwan ap ko do do hath diya ...kha lijiye na

Daya : bhagwan ne tumhe bhi do hath hi diya hain ...khilado na...plzzz

She smile and was to feed her morsel when he pull her and make her sit on his lap

Shreya : ye kya kar rahe ho...

Daya : are abhi kahan kuch kar raha hoon..abhi dinner kay baad karna hai na...

The spoon drop from her hand

Shreya (shock): kya abhi bhi kuch karna baaki hai

Daya : (answer with ease)haan bohut kuch...are tum bhi kuch khao na

Shreya: tum khana do ge to main khaon gi na

Daya : are main khilata hoon na

And he too feed her...after sometime they finish their dinner and clean the chores and goes to their room

Both of them were lying on bed

Daya : i am sorry shree..

Shreya (shock): tum mujhse maafi kyun mang rahe ho..

Daya : wo..wo..meri...wajah se tumhe itna dard hua...(a tear slip from his eye)

Shreya immediately wipe the tear

Shreya :kya keh rahe ho tum

Daya : main janta hun tum ek cid officer ho..dard ko chupana janti ho par..

Shreya : daya ye dard meri zindagi hai..iss dard de mujhe ehsaas hua hai ka main apke liye aur ap mere liye kitna zaroori hain ..hum ek doosre ke bagair adhoore hain aur ye dard main iss liye bhi bardhast kar saki kyun ke ap mere sath the ...(hugging him more tightly)mere kareeb the...

Daya : par..

Shreya : par war kuch nahi abhi so jaiye warna subah kahain ge(immitiating him)**shreya sone do na plzzzzz**

He smiles and both sleep in each other arms

In morning shreya was the first one to get up ...she got up and freshens and get ready for beaure ...and now time for the most difficult task which is to awake daya

Shreya :daya uth jao subah ho gai

Daya : (still sleeping) shreya sone do na plzzzzzz..

Shreya : daya uth jaiye warna hum beaure se late ho jaye gain

Daya :are tum bhi so jao (pull her and she fall on bed) aj beaure se chuti karte hain (lie on top of her)

Shreya : daya uth jao na plzzzzz...hum late ho raha hain

Daya : nahi so jate hain na bohut nind a rahi ha

Shreya :daya uth jao warna...

Daya : warna...

Shreya didnt say any thing...she made a innocent face and start tickling him ...he was laughing badly...he tried to tickle her but she didnt gave him a chance...atlast he gave up and sat on bed

Shreya : main niche ja rahi hoon...jaldi se ready ho kar nich a jana plzzzzzzzzz

Daya : ok ...

He goes to fresh up while she goes to kitchen to make breakfast ...he get ready and come downstairs ...she was busy in making breakfast ...he came and hug her from back...she shivered on his touch...he start kissing her neck and taking her neck flesh in his mouth and sucking it hard...a moan emitted from her mouth...she jerked him alittlle

Daya ; kya hua...

Shreya ; abhi tak to kuch nahi hua par agar late ho gaya na to bohut kuch hoga...

Daya : yaar tum bhi na acp sir se kitna darti ho ...are tumhara sasur ji hain wo (again start kissing her )

Shreya :ap apne romance ko zara pause mode pe lagaiya ...aur nashta karo...rahi baat mera sasur jiiiiiiiii ki to un ke samne jaa kar ap kuch nahi bol pata main kis khet ki mooli hoon

Daya (wrapping arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him):are mrs daya ap kissi khet ki mooli nahi balke puri kii pur hari mirchi hoo ...raat hi ko to taste kya tha...

She turned crimson red on his comment..

Shreya :bas bohut hua ab jaldi se break fast karlo

He nodded his head and they had their breakfast and drove to beaure...

**a/n :wait..wait...plzzzzzzz egg, tomatoes aur chappal sab ko apni apni jagah wapis rakh do...i just tried a romantic one agar pasand nahi aya to no problem...plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz koi cid walon ko kahay ka hamre dareya ko mat alag karain...still hope ka daya sir apni dil ki baat bata dain aur dareya aik ho jaiy...and lastly read and plzzzzzzzzzz review i was really hurted yaar ab tum log hurt mat karna**


End file.
